VDayVegeta and the Day Without Hairgel
by CelticGoddess
Summary: What happens when Vegeta is all out of his Fancy Fros Hair Gel Goop and the stores are closed? Well i guess your gonna have to read to find out
1. IT STARTSslowly

V-DAY  
  
Vegeta and the day without hair gel  
  
A sequel of Farm Boys Revenge  
  
All right. This isn't like a continuation of farm boy's revenge, but it's like a follow up. Ya know? Well I'll just have to say a few things before we get started. First off I love you Lady Starlight! She's the one who gave me this idea.(bows down and kisses lady's feet.) We were out last night and the idea for this story just came up. Now like the previous story it will be short and too the point. So what are you waiting for? GET READING!! And don't forget to review. I like reviews. Hehe.  
  
It was a cold rainy day out at the Caps. Corps. grounds. Everything was being drenched in a cleansing rain, washing away dust and grime of a long drought. Bulma was down in the kitchen cooking lunch while trunks was sitting on the window seat watching the rainfall. Vegeta was upstairs taking a shower and the senior briefs were attending a seminar at Palm Beach. All in all it was a boring day. Bulma had insisted that everyone take a day off from training and the rain just gave her more ammunition.  
  
"Are you sure dad and I can't spar in the gravity room for a while?" Trunks asked with a sigh still looking out the window.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Listen all you seem to do is spar. Can't you just take a little time and recover and rest up? Is that so hard to do? Why don't you call one of your friends to come over and watch a movie or go out and see one?" Bulma suggested setting the table. "I'm sure there are other things for y." She was cut off by a loud growl.  
  
"BULMA! Where's my hair gel?" Vegeta shouted coming down into the kitchen with an empty bottle of 'Fancy Fros Hair Gel Goop'.  
  
"I thought that unnaturally spiky hair was.Hehe.natural." Bulma commented setting a plate of sandwiches on the table.  
  
"What? Do you think hair this lovely and smooth is natural? Well in some cases it is but in my case I need help." Vegeta cooed brushing a hand through his spiked up hair.  
  
"What you need help ONLY for you HAIR? I can name a few things that you could get some pointers on." Bulma snickered.  
  
"You need to watch your mouth woman. I might not always be so passive." Vegeta mumbled walking toward the door.  
  
"Passive? Is that what you're calling it now a days? Always yelling, shouting and fighting is passive. HA! Oh by the way lunch is ready." Bulma commented again receiving a grunt from Vegeta and a 'thanks mom' from Trunks.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen when Vegeta finds out he has no more hair gel?" Bulma sighed sitting down with her son at the table.  
  
"What you mean mom?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Bulma commented waving him off.  
  
"What did you do? Common mom you know how he gets! Are you trying to piss him off?" Trunks asked getting a little nervous.  
  
"Calm down. It's just a little experiment."  
  
"WHERE IS MY HAIR GEL???" Bulma and trunks hear from upstairs.  
  
"And it starts." Bulma dictated.  
I know that wasn't that exciting but it was only the first one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LALALA where will it all end?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HERE??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOPE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY! And just because you are such good sports.(and fanfiction is down).here's some more.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding.  
Thus starts the beginning of this story. More to follow soon but right now I have other things to do. And remember, if you like what you see the review, review, review. That's all it will take for this story to really lift off. So I'll write for you all later and for right now read and enjoy all the fanfics here on fanfic.  
  
A few minutes later Vegeta waked down the stairs. Except it wasn't Vegeta in is normal glory. Bulma couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Excuse me Miss. But I don't believe we've met. My name is Bulma Briefs. Welcome to Capsule Corporation Living Quarters. Make yourself at home."  
  
Vegeta, whose hair was now limp hanging down around his shoulders with a glossy shine, didn't think it was funny. "See this is the reason I need my hair gel. Now where is it? I know you took it."  
  
"Oh do you now. What makes you think a lil think like me coulda taking your precious hair crap?" Bulma said innocently batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Because your bored and it's the type of thing you would do." He answered sarcastically.  
  
"I'm hurt." Bulma fawned hurt.  
  
Alright that is the end for you. I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! Ggggaaahhhhhhh!!! (runs around screaming.sits down in big plush leather chair) That's all for now folks, join us next time at retard theatre for the continuation of this wonderful story.  
  
~~I love Lady Starlight.she's my idol.~~ 


	2. CONFRONTATION

Ladies and Gentlemen: THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…ok well maybe not all of you but certainly enough of you for me to post this piece of crap…ugh…I mean…glorious piece of artwork that I tended with loving ministrations of the keyboard. Yeah…so almost two full years and I'm updating…I suppose I could say I was busy…HA! I just didn't want to write anymore. I'm sure there are plenty of peeps out there that have had this problem. Anyway here goes, again. Lol.

DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIM TO EVERYTHING.

"Vegeta dear, did you ever stop to think that if you keep using the hair gel with out buying more it will eventually run out?" Bulma said calmly walking up to him.

"That's the thing woman, I just bought three jars the other day and I'm sure I put them in the closet." Vegeta said twirling a finger in his shinny hair.

"Then I guess they still must be there. Why don't you go look again." She suggested calmly.

"Fine, but when they're not there I want a full explanation." He said haughtily as he stomped up the stairs.

"Mom….what did you do?" Trunks said nervously.

"Well, I may have used his hair gel to water proof the exterior of the gravity room." Bulma said putting away some of the dishes from the sink.

"MOM! Are you trying to kill us all?" Trunks shouted as she inched his was toward the door.

"No…he will not kill us. He just needs to learn to chill."

"Well he won't CHILL. He'll go hunting for the hair gel and you know what he's going to find? He's going to find that they discontinued that particular type of hair gel. And do you know what he's going to do when he discovers this?" Trunks took another step towards the door reaching for the bronzed handle. "HE'S GOING TO BLOW UP THE WHOLE FRIGGEN WORLD! I'm going to Goten's, bye." Trunks, wanting to keep all of his limbs turned the handle and pulled the door open flying out into the pouring rain risking the flu rather then his father's wrath.

"BABY!" Bulma shouted after him before closing the door. "It wouldn't hurt him any to stand up to his father a little more."

"Well I looked and it's not there. Tell me where it is before I go nuts." Vegeta said stomping his foot and still clutching the empty jar as if it was the center of life itself…as if if he let go he would never be whole again.

"Well here's my credit card…go get some more." She told him pulling the small piece of plastic from her hi hi puffy ami yumi wallet. (SORRY JUST THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MIND BEFORE SAILOR MOON AND AFTER DBZ)

"I don't want to get more…it's raining out and I'll get my hair wet." Vegeta whined.

"Well what the worse that can happen? It's already flat." She pointed out.

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!"

"Well it's not mine, you should keep your hair care products closer at hand, I gotta go work on something very important very far away from here in a very secret place. Have fun shopping hunny!" Bulma said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked out the front door with an umbrella.

"INSUFERABLE WOMAN! I DAMN YOU TO THE SEVENTH LEVEL OF HELL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"If I'm going then you're going with me sweetheart!" Bulma shouted from seemingly nowhere.

"HOW DOES SHE DO THAT!"


	3. Satan City Mall

Well almost a year later I decided to pick it up again…I'm just in the kinda mood to write this stuff. I don't own anything and although the characters are out of character you can still enjoy this piece of writing.

Vegeta, already pissed off, began the twenty mile flight to the orange city mall. Being as it was absolutely pouring out, he arrived rather wet. And when I say 'rather' wet…I mean that there was not a square inch of dry on his body. It was almost as if his clothes had melted together forming one big Vegeta shaped soggy mess. This of course caused him to move way pass pissed to irate. (This sounds like it will be fun right?)

Pushing open the large glass doors, Vegeta entered the multi-story mall. (Like seven stories….drool….I would love a mall like that.) Composing himself as best he could in the fit of rage he was currently stuck in, he began walking toward the only shop in the mall that he knew to sell he precious hair goop, 'Fros R Us'.

"Excuse me miss, may I be of some assistance?" One of the sales clerk asked politely as Vegeta entered the store.

"You can assist me by one, getting my gender right and two, pointing me in the direction of 'Fancy Fros Hair Gel Goop'" Vegeta responded glaring daggers at the soon to be dead man.

"Please excuse my mistake sir, and I'm afraid that the particular brand of hair gel you are looking for has been discontinued." The sales clerk responded severely afraid of the growing look of blood lust in this particular customers eyes.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'DISCONTINUED'? I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT WOMAN!" Vegeta bellowed his aura beginning to flow dangerously around him.

"Sir you need to calm down. Hair gel is nothing to go and kill anyone over. I mean, after all, there are many different varieties of hair gel." The sales clerk said trying to calm this man down before the store was leveled.

"NO! THERE CAN BE NO OTHER GEL! I WANT MY FRIGGIN HAIR GEL! I mean is that so hard. All I want is my hair to look beautiful. I mean sure, I am a big muscular man who has saved the earth on many occasions but what do I get? Nothing, not so much as a thank you card. And now here I am and all I want is some hair gel. FINE DON'T GIVE IT TO ME! I'll just have to make my own." With those last words, Vegeta flew off through the sky light sending glass everywhere.

Vegeta, in more of a rage then when he left C.C began the trek back to the place where the woman who he knew took his hair gel resided. He would somehow make her pay. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but he knew that somehow he would make her pay. And he knew that the payment would be painful and costly. Well maybe not really painful cuz after all she did still have to make him food and fix the G.R machine….but still he was going to do something really awful.

Vegeta landed moments later on the front lawn of C.C with the rain still cascading over his body, fists clenched at his sides with an evil smirk upon his lips. 'Yes, this will be quite fun'. He thought evilly to himself placing his hand on the door knob.

**So there you have it. And you won't have the next one till I have reviews…yes that's right, I am officially one of those authors that is demanding reviews. And think about it. It takes a few minutes if not seconds to write a review…and it takes me less then half an hour to write these chapters. So please, review. THANK YOU!**


End file.
